Death Eater in the Library
by aussie girl1990
Summary: Oneshot. Beta'd by MaryRose. no one would have believed it even if they saw it. A story that gives the meaning Watch your back she's not even listed in the Charater list.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.**

_She watched students walk in and out of her domain, some in a hurry, some looking for something to read, and some just studying. One girl, Hermione Granger, was almost always there, either alone or with her friends, but always studying._

My job is simple: watch the girl. I remember when she first entered the library…she looked like she would burst from glee. Whenever she enters she says hello, and when she leaves she nods goodbye – always pleasant, is Miss Granger. But stress from the coming war is taking a toll on her.

She looks older then a 17 year old should, with bags under her tired eyes, and her once vibrant hair now streaked with dull brown. The Malfoy boy comes in at times and watches her, often teasing her. One day soon the two of them will fight and only one will win.

I spy for the Dark Lord. I serve only one master, unlike Snape, who is a turncoat. The traitor is foolish – he can't see past my humble appearance, and would never imagine me capable of being a Death Eater. Me, a librarian, kill anyone? Snape thinks not. But he thinks wrongly;_ I_ go to the order's meetings_, I_ get the most information and _I _send it to my Lord.

People keep their noses out of my business. To them I'm just the batty old woman one who fusses over the books…ha.

Potter's first year…I told Quill how to let the troll in; even with my master stuck to the back of his head, he wasn't capable of a single thought of his own.

Granger's second year…I had the conversion to her about the Polyjuice potion - how else would she have known? And I lent her the mirror, and told her to watch out. _I _had let her into the library on the day it was closed; _I_ had known the snake would be there.

Weasley's third year…_I_ had known about Mr. Black taking the three kids into the shrieking shack, _I_ had know about Peter Pettigrew, and it was _me_ who even had a few chats with him about running around the school. _I_ had created a few minor distractions for Lupin - so minor that they could not be connected to me - so he would forget his potion while trying to find Black.

Triwizard Tournament…It was _I_ who had told Barty Jr to Polyjuice himself into Moody's form, enter Potter in the tournament, and change the cup into a portkey. Almost everything was _my_ idea.

The Trio's fifth year…_I _spoke to the toad Dolores Umbrige and made her send the Dementers to Potter. And the house elf? My idea. Getting Potter to the prophecy? Also my idea. Of course, there are small rewards - seeing Potter come back to school all heartbroken…well I could bask in that memory forever.

The second war starting…leaving books where the little Malfoy could find them, helping him with his research, talking about Polyjuice in front of him…polyjuice has never failed me yet, come to think of it. Anyways, _I _knew what he had to do, _I've_ dealt with the boy's hesitation and in the end, _I _discovered how to use the wardrobes…now I'm just waiting for the sign.

Just as I finished these thoughts, a loud bang went through the castle - The Sign. I got my wand, my mask and robe, and went to meet the others.

In the hallway I could the students running, screaming and crying. Some were dead, some in pain, some stared in horror at their classmates…a beautiful sight.

I could see Granger running towards a younger student trying to help, and watched as she was joined by Brown, Longbottom, Thomas and other Gryffindors fighting to keep the Death Eaters at bay. I saw 9 Ravenclaws, 12 Hufflepuffs, 11 Slythins and 6 Gryffindors.

However, I could _not_ see Potter or Weasley. Maybe they were fighting somewhere else? I turned just in time to see Lucius send a stunning spell at Granger, and leave with her inert body in his arms.

It was a few minutes later when the teachers came. They looked worn out, and I watched from a shadowed niche as they fell one by one, until only Dumbledore was left. My fellows turned to me, signaling that it was my turn. He was weak and easy, and I toyed with him for a while, sending a stunning spell, watching lazily as he blocked it. I grew bored and sent a Death Adder spell. Like its namesake snake, it paralyzes the person you send it at, and so Dumbledore froze, toppling to the floor almost gracefully. I walk up to him, with my wand pointed, and relished the panic I could see in his eyes. With my other hand, I slowly lifted my mask off.

The shock was written all over his face.

"Hello Albus, have a good time?" I smiled, he was speechless.

"But…but you're just a librarian!" He blurted out.

"No, Albus, I'm much more. _I'm _a Death eater." I raised my wand, the tip level with his heart. "Goodbye, old man."

And with that I, Madam Pince, killed the great Albus Dumbledore, Former Headmaster of Hogwarts.


End file.
